


My Shot

by roryywrites



Series: Demetri and Eli as Hamilton Songs [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, bottom eli moskowitz, demetri beats hawk, making out in miyagi-do, mentioned miguel diaz/samantha larusso, something about that dojo just makes kids go wild, spicy but not too spicy, top demetri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryywrites/pseuds/roryywrites
Summary: part 3/46 of the Hamilton seriesDemetri and Eli start off sparring in Miyagi-Do and almost end up fucking (if it wasn't for Chris and the others)
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Demetri and Eli as Hamilton Songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158038
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	My Shot

**Author's Note:**

> “I think this may be a pin I have you in here, Eli. Which therefore means that I win,” Demetri pointed out nonchalantly, playing it cool despite how red he was turning at the close contact with the very attractive boy below him. Suddenly, in this position, Hawk couldn’t bring himself to care for the fight, or the fact that Demetri had outright won this one. All he could think about was the feeling of Demetri’s warm breath fanning against his face, and how close his plush lips were to his own.
> 
> part 3/46: My Shot

Training at Miyagi-Do since they merged with Eagle Fang was interesting, to say the least. The two different styles clashed in so many ways-- in some ways more than the two sensei’s themselves clashed. Whenever sparring occurred, it was like an explosion of chaos had taken place on the mat, The Miyagi-Dos fought with a strong defensive style, and the Eagle Fangs fought with an aggressive defensive style, so fights between the two were never dull to watch. The most exciting pair the teens (and senseis) had found to watch duel, however, was easily Demetri and Eli.

It was even more so amusing to Johnny to put the two best friends (boyfriends? Johnny wasn’t sure what they were but it wasn’t his business either way) against each other in combat. Throughout the last year, they had both done a fair share of kicking each other's asses; from Hawk chasing Demetri at the mall, to Demetri kicking him into the trophy case during the school fight, to Eli snapping his best friend’s arm clean in two. In all honesty, everyone at the dojo was eager to find out who would ultimately win in a fight between the two, despite not wanting either of them to get hurt. Whenever Daniel did decide to allow Johnny to train the kids by pitting them against each other, they were always elected as the first two on the mat, and the victories continued to vary. The first time they fought since making up after the christmas party, Demetri had won by a mile due to Hawk’s reluctance to fight him, never wanting to hurt the boy he loved most in the world again. The second time, after a lot of reassurance that Demetri would be okay, Eli kicked the taller boy’s ass. Since then, it had been a throw up every time the couple were together on the mat, and their friends had even begun to place bets on who they believed was going to win. Both Chris and Mitch were convinced that, once he gained the confidence to actually fight properly again without holding back, the red haired boy would wipe the floor with Demetri. Sam, on the other hand, alongside Nate and a couple of others, were convinced Demetri was far better than Hawk. Miguel, being close friends with both boys, was completely torn. Despite all the quarrelling and banter in the dojo about the two, though, there was no one who wanted to know who would win more than Eli himself.

It was a Wednesday evening, and the students of Miyagi-Do/Eagle Fang had been at their evening training session. Today they had focused on kata, which was interesting enough, but left people with no resolution as to who could whip who in a fight. Eli was currently three wins up, and Team Demetri were not happy about it, despite the fact that the dark haired boy himself didn’t really care. After a painful two hours of kata for Hawk, who still wasn’t used to the aspects of karate that weren’t just aggression, the sun was beginning to set. Sensei LaRusso had dismissed everybody for the day, and Demetri was throwing his jumper over his shoulder and picking up his water bottle, readying himself to leave before Eli grabbed his hand and tugged him across the dojo to where the Senseis were standing talking. “Sensei,” Hawk spoke, looking at the two men who watched the red haired teen, confused. Demetri blushed a little at the realisation that the pair were holding hands in front of their senseis-- they still weren’t very public about whatever they had going-- but he didn’t let go. “Do you mind if me and Demetri use the dojo for an extra half an hour or so? We want to get some extra training in.” Daniel looked between the two boys, seeming somewhat unsure, but Johnny cut him off before he could speak, taking the keys from Daniel’s hand and tossing them to Hawk. “Make sure to lock up afterwards. And let us know who wins.” “We will,” Eli said with a grin before running off enthusiastically, still dragging Demetri behind him.

“What are you playing at?” Demetri questioned as the shorter boy closed the doors to the indoor dojo and turned to face him with a large smile. “Don’t you wanna know who would win? Aren’t you curious?” “Not really,” Demetri admitted with a shrug before taking a slow step towards the red haired boy. “I mean, we may have established that you can kick my ass, but we both know I still hold the most power over you.” With his words, Demetri snaked a hand around the back of Eli’s neck and pulled him close, his lips ghosting the shorter boy’s. Hawk rolled his blue eyes at this, though he couldn’t help but lean in to the brown eyed boy, pushing his lips against his in a sweet kiss. Demetri pulled away, smirking a little as he knew his point had been proven. “Quit smirking at me,” Eli huffed, taking his shoes off as he stepped onto the mat; “Lets fight.” The dark haired boy scoffed, rolling his brown eyes, but took off his shoes and let his jumper fall to the floor all the same. 

Stepping onto the mat, Demetri readied himself into his stance, and Eli did the same, grinning now that he had gotten his way. The red haired boy threw the first punch, his mohawk bouncing as he stayed on the balls of his feet, swinging a bunch at Demetri, The black haired boy blocked, throwing his leg up in a roundhouse kick that Eli managed to catch and force back down. This pattern continued for a while, neither of the boys landing too many hits. “Thought you held the most power over me, hey?” Eli teased as he handed a kick to the back of the brown eyed boy’s thigh, causing his knee to drop to the floor. At this teasing, Demetri’s eyes narrowed, and when Eli swung again, Demetri didn’t throw away his shot. As the red haired boy raised his leg for his next kick, Demetri wrapped his forearm around it, cushioning the impact, and causing the boy’s balance to waiver. Tightening the leg lock, the dark haired boy pulled harshly, causing Eli to fall flat on his back, and the taller boy was quick to climb on top, straddling Eli’s stomach, his knees either side of his chest and his hands pinning the red haired boy’s next to his head. 

“I think this may be a pin I have you in here, Eli. Which therefore means that I win,” Demetri pointed out nonchalantly, playing it cool despite how red he was turning at the close contact with the very attractive boy below him. Suddenly, in this position, Hawk couldn’t bring himself to care for the fight, or the fact that Demetri had outright won this one. All he could think about was the feeling of Demetri’s warm breath fanning against his face, and how close his plush lips were to his own. Eli was also hyper aware of how if he thrusted upwards just a little then-

“Fuck this-” Eli breathed before craning his head upwards and smashing his lips against Demetri’s. The dark haired boy was quick to kiss back, though when Eli tried to fidget, he kept his wrists firmy pressed against the mat, causing the boy to let out a quiet whimper. The blue eyed boy began to heat up as they continued to kiss, and he traced his tongue against Demetri’s lips. He was forced into submission, however, as the dark haired boy ground his hips down, causing Eli to gasp. Demetri used this opportunity to slip his tongue between the smaller boy’s lips, and they continued to make out on the mat. “Dem,” Eli moaned lightly as his boyfriend? broke the kiss and began trailing his lips along his jawline, biting and sucking and causing the red haired boy to cry out desperately. Demetri’s lips twisted into a smirk against the boy’s skin as he sucked a large bruise into the side of his neck. “Dem,” Eli whined again, his voice breathy and wrecked, causing Demetri to pull away with a smirk, gathering both of Eli’s wrists in one hand and using the other to hold his jaw, forcing the boy to look at him. Whilst Hawk typically came across as overly confident and cocky, in moments like this, the boy was far more Eli than Hawk, meaning he was a blushing mess under his best friend.

“Whats up, Eli?” Demetri teased, shifting his hips a little and causing Eli to stifle a groan. “God, Dem, please-” Eli started, his voice husky and full of want, but before he could beg Demetri anymore, a voice came from outside the dojo doors. “Man, I came here to watch a fight, not a porno!” The voice definitely belonged to Chris, and Demetri guessed the voice of the boy who told him to shut up was probably Mitch. Eli’s cheeks somehow burned even redder than they were before as he called out, “Are you guys outside?” “Maybe,” Sam’s voice responded, before she slid open the doors to the dojo, revealing at least six other teens. “What the fuck?” Hawk exclaimed as Demetri scrambled off him, causing Miguel to laugh. “Sensei told us you two were using the dojo for some extra training,” Miguel explained. “Yeah, just that we were expecting to see a fight, not a remake of Fifty Shades of Grey,” Mitch joked, earning a high five from both Nate and Bert. “All I’m saying is,” Nate cut in, raising his eyebrows at Chris and Mitch, “Before they started trying to fuck each others brains out, Demetri totally won that fight.” “Point team Demetri!” Sam cheered, smirking cockily at Miguel. 

Demetri and Eli were still sprawled across the dojo floor, blushing harder by the second. Demetri was having more luck than Eli in concealing what had gone on, but Eli’s hands were crossed firmly across the crotch of his joggers as he tried to disguise the tented material. Noticing the awkwardness on both of his friends’ faces, Miguel started to usher the others back out the dojo. "We’ll leave you two to get back to what you were doing,” Miguel smiled, causing Hawk to throw him a middle finger. “But nice shot, Demetri!” Demetri didn’t even bother to respond; as soon as the dojo door was closed again, he was back atop of Eli, pushing his lips against his. “My shot was better,” The red haired boy insisted in between kisses, but his words were cut short when Demetri ground his hips against his, causing him to moan. “Hm, I’m not convinced.”


End file.
